


evie's crack texting fic :)

by judy_newstead



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Self-Indulgent, extremely self indulgent, i'll try to keep different fandoms seperate but i'm not promising anything, i'm not too sure how to tag this, it's gonna be a mess basically, pure fluff, texting au :), this is an angst free zone babeyy, this is hella based of my headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy_newstead/pseuds/judy_newstead
Summary: this is gonna be hard without emojisFor legal reasons, they're all gonna be highschoolers.I will probably give username notes and a kind of summary at the beginning of chaptersenjoy my chaosalso i'm doing this cause i'm procrastinating my other fic :)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 26





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> also there is use of the d slur, not against anyone tho

hey!!!!! I guess this is kind of an introductory paragraph. 

i'm going to make a list of users here simply for the exhilaration 

**falsettos**

@charlotte.dubois (obvious)

@coco._. (Cordelia)

@whizzerrrrrr (guess)

@mynameismendel (mendel)

@tree.aronowitz (trina)

@linguine (marvin) 

**mean girls**

@prettiest.poison (regina) 

@jewishprincessjesus (Gretchen) 

@karen 

@ca_dyyy (cady) 

@space.dyke (Janis) 

@gabe_itch (Damien,,,, hahah get it) 

**9 to 5**

@texan.bitch (doralee,,,, who needs way more love btw) 

@violet.newstead (my wonderfully professional lesbian) 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz (if I decide judy & trina are related,, who's gonna stop me?) 

**legally blonde**

@legally.elle 

@the.next.president (warner,, although god help us if that happened) 

@e.forrest (Emmett) 

@vivi.k (Vivienne,, but we're sticking to vivi cause nobody can decide how to spell her name) 

@pauletteee.ireland (paulette,,,, stan Ireland) 

@delta._.nus (a joint account for, serena, pilar and margot)


	2. Whizzer's Gru Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure crack 
> 
> this is for you, rat ass whore

**A Tight-Knit Group Chat**

@tree.aronowitz: does anyone know the biology answers? <3 

@linguine: no 

@coco._.: marvin don't be a dick 

@tree.aronowitz: okie, please, answers? my step-dad'll be super mad if I fail. 

@linguine: idc, no

@tree.aronowitz: jeśli ta suka odpowiedzi nikt więcej czasu mam zamiar uderzyć go tak mocno, że jego dzieci rodzą się zawroty głowy

@linguine: ?????

@tree.aronowitz: nothing :) 

@charlotte.dubois: I just google translated that and wtf trina???

@tree.aronowitz: :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

@tree.aronowitz: odpowiedzi lub zrobię to dla ciebie też

@charlotte.dubois: mkay give me a sec, i'll email you the doc 

@tree.aronowitz: thank you so muchhhhhhhh <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

@whizzerrrrrr: overkill on the hearts, trina, luv 

@coco._.: since when are you a british chav? 

@whizzerrrrrr: fuck you on about, bruv 

@coco._.: I am so confusbj,,,, im shakinnff 

@whizzerrrrr: shut up, luv 

@coco._.: I will send those screenshots 

@whizzerrrrrr: bitch u better not 

@charlotte.dubois: what screenshots, i'm curious? 

@whizzerrrrrr: NOTHING

@coco._.: i'll dm you, char 

@whizzerrrrrr: deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

@whizzerrrrrr: pleaseeeeeee

@charlotte.dubois: HHAHAHAHAHHSJBFCSDSNMFXSEXKHUOFSDNJL

@coco._.: sry whiz 

**@charlotte.dubois has changed the chat name: Whizzer Brown's Gru Kink**

@whizzerrrrrr: this is cyberbullying >:( 

@tree.aronowitz: im back,,,,, what the hell

@coco._.: whizzer has a gru kink :D 

@coco._.: marvin told me :D 

@coco._.: whizzer confirmed it :D 

@tree.aronowitz: why are you so happy about that??!!!

@coco._.: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna give a song rec per chapter
> 
> chpt 1- popular ~ wicked (especially megan hilty's Glinda)


	3. Taco Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be opening night of my 9 to 5 performance today :( 
> 
> also ya girl has a cher show bootleg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's favourite toxic bitches are planning an outing

**best friends <3333**

@prettiest.poison: who wants to come out with me on Tuesday? 

@karen: me 

@jewishprincessjesus: ohhh deffo me xo 

@prettiest.poison: I didn't ask you, Gretchen 

@jewishprincessjesus: oh xo 

@karen: c w g t Taco Bell

@jewishprincessjesus: hey karen girlie what does that mean xo 

@karen: c w g t Taco Bell :)

@prettiest.poison: that doesn't help, spell it out 

@karen: c w g t Taco Bell!

@jewishprincessjesus: circumcised Wednesday groot tambourine taco bell xo 

@prettiest.poison: NO

@karen: no, c w g t Taco Bell 

@prettiest.poison: Karen. Shut up. 

@karen: ok 

@jewishprincessjesus: so are we going out xo 

@prettiest.poison: yeah, wait a minute 

**best friends (without gretch)**

@prettiest.poison: okay, the plan is olive garden @ 2 then shopping 

@karen: c I brg Concrete Tony 

@ca_dyyy: translation, can I bring Concrete Tony 

@prettiest.poison: who tf is concrete tony? 

@karen: m r 

@ca_dyyy: gonna need more letters there, honey 

@karen: m rt 

@ca_dyyy: your rat?

@karen: ye 

@prettiest.poison: tf??? no you can't bring Concrete Tony 

@karen: ok :( 

@ca_dyyy: is gretch coming? 

@prettiest.poison: only for the shopping 

@karen: y 

@prettiest.poison: she eats too much 

@karen: ok 

@ca_dyyy: isn't that a bit toxic, lovely 

@prettiest.poison: I have her interests at heart. 

**best friends <3333**

@prettiest.poison: ok, gretch, come join us shopping at 5 on Tuesday 

@jewishprincessjesus: omigod thanks so much xo 

@karen: c w 

@ca_dyyy: translation, cant wait 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 2- believe ~ cher


	4. S I M P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all remember when sjb cancelled uwu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even fuckin sure. I just type whatever the hell i'm thinking. which is very often nothing  
> idk how American phone numbers look, so it's a Scottish one ive put it  
> also imagine you were trying to be a teacher but you got a class full of characters from musicals. I think i'd just quit

**fuck i dont know what to call this**

@violet.newstead: sup bitches 

@texan.bitch: that's not very professional violet,,,, smh,,,, 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: hiii!!!!!!

@violet.newstead: hey, judes <333

@texan.bitch: S I M P 

@violet.newstead: I am not a simp

@texan.bitch: mmm sureeee

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: what's a simp 😳

@texan.bitch: violet 

@violet.newstead: i'll fuck ur mom, doralee

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: 😳😳😳😳

@violet.newstead: sorry judes. I won't fuck doralee's mom 

@texan.bitch: my mom's straight anyway 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: what is a simp though? 

@violet.newstead: not me 

@texan.bitch: sounds like something a simp would say 

**trina <3**

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: hey 💓

@tree.aronowitz: heyyy girlie

@tree.aronowitz: whatssss up? 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: whats a simp?

@tree.aronowitz: ahahahahah mendel 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: got it thanks 💞💞💞

**fuck i dont know what to call this**

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: no offence, vi, but i think you might be a simp 💖💖

@texan.bitch: SLAUGHTERED 

@texan.bitch: did I spell that right? 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: yes ❤

@violet.newstead: :///////

@violet.newstead: im calling ur mom doralee. im gonna tell her ur bullying me 

@texan.bitch: sis,,,, go ahead,,,, she won't understand you. her number is 07801441384 

@violet.newstead: brb then imma call ur mom :) 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: for headgirl,, your spelling is atrocious, vi 💗💗

@texan.bitch: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

@texan.bitch: girl putting hearts doesn't make it hurt any less 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz:😔❤

@violet.newstead: DORALEE WHY DIDNT U TELL ME UR MOM ONLY SPOKE PORTUGEUSE 

@texan.bitch: girl that's Italian 

@texan.bitch: and anyway, I did tell you. in third grade 

@violet.newstead; bitch????? third grade??? u cant be serious 

@violet.newstead: how tf wld I remember that

@texan.bitch: youre supposed to be smart?????

@violet.newstead: smart not fkn psychotic 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: do you mean psychic 💕💕

@violet.newstead; yes, thanks, judes. 

@texan.bitch:.....

@texan.bitch: okay i'm gonna go. ya girl's got a date tonight

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: with who 💖

@texan.bitch: kurt from geography 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: are you sure that's safe 💖❣

@texan.bitch: i'll be fine, don't worry.

@violet.newstead: that's her third date this week, jfc 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: jentucky fried chicken,,, or john f cennedy 💜

@violet.newstead: jesus fkn Christ, judes 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: oh 💜💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 3- before he cheats ~ carrie underwood ;)


	5. im babey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the original im babey sends me everytime

**Whizzer Brown's Gru Kink**

@coco._.: do y'all think we should change the name lol 

@charlotte.dubois: hhhhhhhhhhh nah 

@whizzerrrrrr: I think we should 

**@whizzerrrrrr has changed the group name: Cordelia's Carrot Flavoured Cupcakes**

@coco._.: 🙁

@tree.aronowitz: aww that's mean, whiz. 

@whizzerrrrrr: that's homophobic, trina 

@tree.aronowitz: how?

@whizzerrrrrr: cause you never said anything when dee was bullying me last night 

@coco._.: im literally a lesbian?????? also she doesn't like you cause you stole her man 

@whizzerrrrrr; lmao I forgot I did that 

@mynameismendel: im right here. 

@coco._.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAitsokaymendelshelovesyouAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

@tree.aronowitz: awww mendel dw. I hate marvin too! I definitely don't hate you tho ;) 

@whizzerrrrrr: GET THIS HETEROSEXUALITY AWAY FROM ME 

@charlotte.dubois: stop being a heterophobic little bitch 

@coco._.: yeah, whizzer, stop being heterophobic 

@tree.aronowitz: im so confused <3 

@linguine: Trina? Why do you hate me? 

@coco._.: bitchhhhhhhhhhh you broke her nose 

@tree.aronowitz: :) 

@linguine: Oh. That. I forgot I did that. 

@charlotte.dubois: pretty sure you haven't apologised yet 

@linguine: Sorry. 

@tree.aronowitz: apology accepted 

@charlotte.dubois: girl you're too nice to him 

@tree.aronowitz: awww 

@mynameismendel: trina 

@mynameismendel: come over 

@tree.aronowitz: I cant, i'm babysitting my cousin 

@coco._.: youre babysitting judy??????

@tree.aronowitz: no?? she's the same age as me??? it's on my step-dad's side 

@coco._.: IT! OMIGOD TREE

@tree.aronowitz: she then. i'll let her text you wait a minute 

@tree.aronowitz: wzsexdrftgvyhbgtfrderfthbjyghbfse khjdunj wkndhucjnw dkdhvndw dvhn wfvdlsnwn flsdvfn dvldfse msjnfem jdvndfe,m dkvd,dm sdkv

@coco._.: DFDJDJKDJD

@tree.aronowitz: I forgot she couldn't write

@charlotte.dubois: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahha

@whizzerrrrrr: im babey 

@tree.aronowitz: what? 

@whizzerrrrrr: wdym what? im babey 

@linguine: that's not what you said last night ;) 

**@tree.aronowitz has left the group**

@coco._.: oop 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 4- honey, honey- mamma mia


	6. Dear Lord, What A Sad Little Life Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't watched the original video the title comes from I am begging you to right now  
> https://youtu.be/lMvwEgb8_3Y  
> go do it now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3am conversations >>>>>>>>

**fuck I don't know what to call this**

@violet.newstead: guess what bitch just broke her ankle 

@violet.newstead: this bitch 

@texan.bitch: wow violet 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: it's 3am 💕💕

@texan.bitch: yeah, how'd you manage that 

@violet.newstead: k, so I was sitting there, minding my own business 

@texan.bitch: bullshit 

@violet.newstead: silence, T H O T 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: you should be asleep, lovelies ❣❣

@violet.newstead: ur up tho 

@texan.bitch: AHAHHAHAHAHH anyway continue your story 

@violet.newstead: k so I was watching youtube 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: at 3am 💗💗? 

@violet.newstead: ya, judes, @3am 

@violet.newstead: and somehow I got to that come dine with me clip 

@texan.bitch: DEAR LORD WHAT A SAD LITTLE LIFE JANE 

@texan.bitch: that one? 

@violet.newstead: ya

@violet.newstead: so, anyway I fkn dropped my phone down the back of my desk so I crawled under the desk to get it 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: why were you at your desk 💚

@violet.newstead: I was studying 

@violet.newstead: anyway so then I get out from under the desk, so I see that the stars are out! 

@texan.bitch: duh, it's 3am 

@violet.newstead: anyway, I wanted to stargaze, yknow? so I climbed out the window 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: vi!! no ❤

@violet.newstead: so then I got on to the roof, and I was lying there, but I decided it might be fun to dance on the roof 

@texan.bitch: girl,,,, I-

@violet.newstead: and tbh, it was fun til I fell off and my ankle went skrt skrt 

@violet.newstead: so then I had to call my mom. she was hella pissed

@texan.bitch: i'd imagine so, dumbass. 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: are you at the hospital 💙💙

@violet.newstead: nah, im just vibing 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: vi!!!! my god!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 5- i'm breaking down ~ falsettos


	7. no ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something about this:  
> no❤  
> just makes me go crazy idk why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realised I forgot to write a legally blonde chapter :/ 
> 
> also i'm probably gonna add more fandoms to this

**legally lawyers**

@vivi.k: elle,,, what is your obsession with the word legally 

@legally.elle: I just like it!!!!

@e.forrest: I think it's a nice word 

@pauletteee.ireland: i'm not a lawyer 

@delta._.nus: neither am I 

@legally.elle: 😑

**@legally.elle has changed the group name to: a bunch of boring lawyers, delta nus, paulette and ME**

@vivi.k: bit narcisstic 

@e.forrest: 😞😟😔😕🙁☹😣😖😫😩😢😥😭😿🌂

@e.forrest: Wait I didn't mean to put the umbrella 

@e.forrest:😞😟😔😕🙁☹😣😖😫😩😢😥😭😿

@legally.elle: awwww sorry em baby. you're not boring 

**@legally.elle has changed the group name to: me, emmett, delta nus, paulette and boriiiiing lawyers**

@pauletteee.ireland: couldn't you just? idk put like friends or something 

@delta._.nus: yeah, or maybe say amazing delta nus 

@vivi.k: margot shut up 

@delta._.nus: i'm serena!! 😡😡

@vivi.k: well, how was I supposed to know, huh? 

@legally.elle: ANYWAY 

@legally.elle: who wants to go get a smoothie with me 

@e.forrest: Me! 

@delta._.nus: me!

@delta._.nus: me too!

@delta._.nus: count me in!

@vivi.k: what the hell did I just witness. why are y'all living a YA novel 

@legally.elle: vivi you should come too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@vivi.k: fine 

@legally.elle: paulette, are you coming???

@pauletteee.ireland: I mean sure 

**@legally.elle has changed the group name to: the mall @ 12pm on Friday**

@legally.elle: there :) 

@the.next.president: do you guys wanna see my modelling pics? 

@e.forrest: no ❤

@legally.elle: no ❤

@pauletteee.ireland: no ❤

@delta._.nus: no ❤

@delta._.nus: no ❤

@delta._.nus: no ❤

@vivi.k: why would I want to see your skanky ass photos? 

@legally.elle: VIVI YOU BROKE THE CHAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 6- take me or leave me ~ rent


	8. Yikes,,, Pronounced Like Nikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really enjoying writing these :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if i'm updating too many times a day just tell me to stop lmao

**Cordelia's Carrot Flavoured Cupcakes**

@whizzerrrrrr: I wanna die 

@charlotte.dubois: sucks to be you, I guess 

@coco._.: char!!!!! no!!!!!! whiz what's up 

@whizzerrrrrr: the sky 😎

@coco._.: not funny didn't laugh 

@coco._.: in all seriousness tho, whats wrong 

@charlotte.dubois: nothings wrong he's just dramatic 

@whizzerrrrrr: excuse! me! 

@whizzerrrrrr: my mom said she didn't like meryl streep 

@whizzerrrrrr: that's whats wrong 

@coco._.: yikes (pronounced like nikes) 

@charlotte.dubois: execute her 

**@mynameismendel has added @tree.aronowitz to the chat**

@whizzerrrrrr: hello trina 

@mynameismendel: annoy her and i'll tell your mom about the gru kink 

@whizzerrrrrr: dude calm down, all I said is hi 

@mynameismendel: youre on thin fucking ice 

@coco._.: S I M P dshbjnkcx

@mynameismendel: y'all are just jealous 😌

@tree.aronowitz: awwwww sweetie 😍😍😍

@whizzerrrrrr: jeep your heterosexuality off this chat 

@whizzerrrrrr: *keep 

@charlotte.dubois: J E E P 

@coco._.: J E E P 

@tree.aronowitz: J E E P 

@mynameismendel: J E E P 

@whizzerrrrrr: >:( 

**@tree.aronowitz has changed the group name to: J E E P**

@whizzerrrrrr: im telling your mom tree 

@tree.aronowitz: don't you dare 

@tree.aronowitz: przysięgam na god i uderzy cię tak mocno, że płuca wychodzą z twoich ust jak automat

@charlotte.dubois: trina why are you hiding these glorious threats from us? don't be shy 😍💫🌟

@tree.aronowitz: :) 

@whizzerrrrrr: trina don't hit me i'm sorry lmao 

@tree.aronowitz: apology accepted 

@coco._.: trina!!! come over, my mom wants to talk to you

@tree.aronowitz: i'll be right there, girlie <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 7- no good deed ~ wicked (sjb's elphaba :))


	9. Olive Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all know that feeling when your friends plan something without you? 
> 
> also remember what I said about keeping fandoms separate,,,, it didn't work out

**best friends <3333**

@jewishprincessjesus: did you guys go to olive garden without me xo 

@prettiest.poison: don't be an idiot, of course not 

@karen: ye 

@prettiest.poison: I have no clue what Karen's on about 

@ca_dyyy: of course not gretch! 

@karen: ? 

@prettiest.poison: Karen's little brother has her phone, she told me earlier, remember cady?????? 

@ca_dyyy: oh yes I do! 

@jewishprincessjesus: aw that's fine then xo 

**karen <333333333**

@jewishprincessjesus: hey hun xo 

@jewishprincessjesus: did they xo 

@karen: ye 

@jewishprincessjesus: why xo 

@karen: r s u at t mch 

@jewishprincessjesus: regina said I ate too much xo 

@karen: ye 

@jewishprincessjesus: aw well thanks for telling me xo 

**best friends <3333**

@jewishprincessjesus: my sources say you did xo 

@ca_dyyy: sorry gretch 

@jewishprincessjesus: I trusted you cady xo 

@ca_dyyy: sorry lovely 

@prettiest.poison: who's your source, Gretchen? 

@jewishprincessjesus: karen & trina from English xo 

@prettiest.poison: okay Karen's stupid so she wouldn't know any better 

@karen: thx 

@ca_dyyy: I don't think she meant it as a compliment, lovely 

@karen: ok 

**Trina Aronowitz**

@prettiest.poison: heyyyy girl 

@tree.aronowitz: umm hey? 

@prettiest.poison: did you happen to see me @ the mall today? 

@tree.aronowitz: yes, why? 

@prettiest.poison: did you tell Gretchen I didn't invite her? 

@tree.aronowitz: yes, you backstabbing bitch 

@tree.aronowitz: sorry! 

**@tree.aronowitz has blocked you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 8- world burn ~ mean girls (my personal favourite is Ashley De La Rosa)


	10. Revenge Party: Version 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trina's about to get executed

**J E E P**

@tree.aronowitz: anyone want to say anything to me before I die?

@whizzerrrrrr: im babey 

@mynameismendel: you have nice titties :) 

@mynameismendel: sorry that was inappropriate 

@mynameismendel: I love you trina don't die 

@whizzerrrrrr: here we have a straight simp in his natural habitat. hear it's mating cry "I Lo VE yU trINA DOONT dIEEE"

@mynameismendel: hhmph :(

@coco._.: tree why are you gonna die?

@tree.aronowitz: I called regina a backstabbing bitch

@whizzerrrrrr: GIRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL oh shitttt

@coco._.: I- why?

@tree.aronowitz: saw her at olive garden without Gretchen

@linguine: Wow Trina. I knew you were stupid, but not this stupid. That's taking it to another level.

@tree.aronowitz: I felt sorry for Gretchen!

@tree.aronowitz: she doesn't deserve to be treated like that

@linguine: Yes, but, self-preservation.

**@tree.aronowitz has removed @linguine from the chat**

@tree.aronowitz: there :)

**@whizzerrrrrr has added @linguine to the chat**

@whizzerrrrrr: now marvin, behave

@linguine: Fine.

@tree.aronowitz: wait I have an idea

@coco._.: yees?

@tree.aronowitz: what if we gave regina a taste of her own medicine...?

@coco._.: ooooo how 

@tree.aronowitz: I mean im gonna die anyways, so why not throw one final party? without reginaaaaa

@whizzerrrrrr: party? im down 

@coco._.: HELL FUCKIING YEAH 

@charlotte.dubois: where we gonna throw it tho 

@tree.aronowitz; it's my parent's anniversary on Saturday, they're going to Chicago for the weekend 

@coco._.: tree, if your parents find out theyre gonna absolutely slaughter you. 

@tree.aronowitz: ahahah whatre you talking about. itll be fine 

@coco._.: if youre sure.....

@tree.aronowitz: im sure. start sending out invites, to everyone apart from regina. my place, Saturday at 8pm :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 9- a day in falsettoland ~ falsettos   
> I love this song so much, it's best listening to it lying on the floor crying with your headphones :)


	11. !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to a party.

**elle <3**

@tree.aronowitz: hey girlie

@legally.elle: awwww heyyyy 

@tree.aronowitz: i'm having a party on Saturday, wanna come? 

@legally.elle: omigod yasss. what time? 

@tree.aronowitz: 8pm, you know where my house is yeah? invite anyone you want apart from regina 

@legally.elle: okie....

**mall @ friday 12pm**

@legally.elle: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

@e.forrest: hi elle! 

@vivi.k: oh god here we go. 

@legally.blonde: vivi, be niceeeeee

@vivi.k: please stop calling me vivi. it's a bit,,,,,,, cute 

@pauletteee.ireland: it's in your username? 

@vivi.k: that's cause my full name was taken 

@legally.elle: okie, vivi. anyways, trina aronowitz is throwing a party on Saturday and y'all are coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@vivi.k: we don't get a choice? 

@legally.blonde: no❤

@vivi.k: is there gonna be alcohol? 

@e.forrest: I mean probably, it is a teen party 

@vivi.k: fine then, i'm coming 

@e.forrest: lol 

@legally.elle: okay,,,,, see you there!!!! 8pm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@vivi.k: I can feel the price in exclamation marks going up as we speak 

@e.forrest: They don't have a price?

@vivi.k: oh that fact is irrelevant 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 10- a cautionary tale~ mean girls


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how many chapters can evie write a day challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doralee is such a sweetheart and she's so underrated it makes me sad

**fuck I don't know what to call this**

@violet.newstead: do birds have bones 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: I think so 💕

@texan.bitch: didn't you get an A in your biology exam

@violet.newstead: yeah, y? 

@texan.bitch: I- 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: what does biology have to do with birds 💗💗

@texan.bitch: not you too, jesus! 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: I don't believe in jesus 💞

@texan.bitch: I know,, but girls, seriously, are y'all fucking with me? 

@violet.newstead: I was, it was fkn hilarious 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: wdym 💞💙

**vi <3 **

@texan.bitch: don't you dare tell her. she'll get upset 

@violet.newstead: I wasn't going to 🙄

**fuck I don't know what to call this**

@texan.bitch: nothing, judy 

@texan.bitch: viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

@violet.newstead: what is it u clingy thot 

@texan.bitch: well I was gonna ask how your ankle was......

@violet.newstead: hbddjn its fine. judes made me go to the hospital 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: vi wanted to just ignore it 😳💖

@texan.bitch: my god. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 11- take it like a man ~ legally blonde


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party has been held :)
> 
> also i got a chance to use some screenshots i'd had saved for ages today and ahahha

**best friends <3333**

@prettiest.poison: are y'all stupid? 

@prettiest.poison: you really thought i wouldnt find out? 

@prettiest.poison: well? 

@jewishprincessjesus: haha what xo 

@prettiest.poison: aw 

@prettiest.poison: you know what i'm talking about gretchen, don't you? 

@jewishprincessjesus: haha no xo 

**best friends (without regina)**

@jewishprincessjesus: SHIT SHIT FUCK FUCK SHIT xo 

@ca_dyyy: what happened

@karen: r f ot abt t pty

@ca_dyyy: regina found out about the party?????

@karen: ye 

@jewishprincessjesus: i know xo 

@jewishprincessjesus: we're all gonna die xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 12- jolene ~ dolly parton ;) 
> 
> also, i will try to update regularly but it might be a bit difficult now that school's out


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you guys have those whole class official groupchats?

**Class 5F**

@prettiest.poison: i love how you all thought i wouldn't find out 

@prettiest.poison: well, you have a traitor in your midst. i found out. 

@whizzerrrrrr: girl why you so dramatic. calm your tits 

@prettiest.poison: you wanna go down that route, andrew? i have screenshots 

@whizzerrrrrr: ..... of what? im kinda curious 

@prettiest.poison: i can send them here, if you want :) 

@whizzerrrrrr: i'll pass, thanks for the offer tho 

@prettiest.poison: anyway, i know what you all did. i'm going to leave for a bit so see if you can work out my source

@charlotte.dubois: toxic bitch. 

@prettiest.poison: what was that, charlie? 

@charlotte.dubois: actually it's charlotte, reginald 

@vivi.k: i thought you were supposed to be gone, regina? 

@prettiest.poison: okay, vivienne. 

@prettiest.poison: i gave you all a chance. i'm going to start exposing now. 

@prettiest.poison: you can thank your dear friend gretchen for this information 

@gabe_itch: hate to be that bitch, but you know the teachers are in this, yeah?

@prettiest.poison: oh 

@prettiest.poison: okay wait a minute 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 13- the wizard and i ~wicked


	15. i'm actually enjoying writing this drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am having so much fun writing regina

**@prettiest.poison has created a new group: peasants**

@vivi.k: peasants? really? 

@charlotte.dubois: wait isnt she technically calling herself a peasant because she's in this? 

@coco._.: GHSBDJNCKFH

**@prettiest.poison has changed the group name to: tea time bitches ☕**

@prettiest.poison: disclaimer: this all comes from gretchen 

@prettiest.poison: and i'm sending it to your parents as i reveal it 

@linguine: You better not. 

@prettiest.poison: scared? too late <3

@karen: r i ln 

@ca_dyyy: translation, regina's lesbian 

@prettiest.poison: tf? 

**@prettiest.poison has removed @karen from the group**

@prettiest.poison: anyway, i'm gonna mute everyone so i have uninterrupted life ruining 

**the host has turned off chat**

@prettiest.poison: let's begin 

@prettiest.poison: okay, proof will be sent out separately

@prettiest.poison: vivienne kensington is a lesbian and has a huge crush on elle woods

@prettiest.poison: gretchen weiners and karen smith are dating

@prettiest.poison: doralee rhodes has a contract with the mafia, but only has it because her dad was a double agent

@prettiest.poison: marvin gardens broke trina aronowitz's nose when they went out

@prettiest.poison: andrew brown has a gru kink, and is responsible for the breakup of the above relationship

@prettiest.poison: cordelia thompson has set eight kitchens on fire and her cooking tastes like dogshit

@prettiest.poison: charlotte dubois steals labcoats from hospitals

@prettiest.poison: warner huntington only took the modelling contract because he failed everyone of his exams

@prettiest.poison: cady heron pushed me in front of a bus last year, but y'all knew that

@prettiest.poison: emmett forrest dumps redbull in coffee

@prettiest.poison: janis sarkisian has a crush on me

@prettiest.poison: mendel weisenbachfeld wants to lick peanut butter off of trina aronowitz ( i do not know how gretch found this out)

@prettiest.poison: okay, i'm finished for now.

**the host has turned the chat on**

**@prettiest.poison has left the chat**

@vivi.k: well

@charlotte.dubois: where did you think i got my labcoats from huh?

@ca_dyyy: i did not push regina in front of a bus!

@e.forrest: I think mine was a little less extreme than everyone else's

@tree.aronowitz: i-

@mynameismendel: :/

@linguine: I've already said sorry for breaking her nose! 

@linguine: Also, what the fuck, Mendel? 

**@mynameismendel has left the chat**

@whizzerrrrrr: kINkY 

@vivi.k: you're one to talk, gru 

**@whizzerrrrrr has left the chat**

**@linguine has left the chat**

**@tree.aronowitz has left the chat**

@charlotte.dubois: well, i do steal labcoats from the hospital i'm sorry 

@coco._.: does my cooking really taste like dogshit? 

@charlotte.dubois: uhm no, not really 

@the.next.president: I didn't fail my exams. 

@violet.newstead: sureeeeeeeeeee

@violet.newstead: also, how come theres no tea abt me :( 

@texan.bitch: probably cause of that time you punched her the face in denny's parking lot 

@charlotte.dubois: sis,,,, tell us about your mafia deal 

@texan.bitch: aw right, so my dad was actually a government spy so he got shot. so then the mafia were super nice about it, so i joined them. 

@charlotte.dubois: the mafia were super nice about, shooting your dad? 

@texan.bitch: yeah 

@texan.bitch: okay, well i have no use for this anymore, see y'all soon 

**@texan.bitch has left the chat**

**@violet.newstead has left the chat**

**@judyyy.aronowitzzz has left the chat**

@charlotte.dubois: i didnt even know judy was here in the first place 

@legally.elle: yeesh that's a lot of stuff. 

@vivi.k: oh hi elle 

@legally.elle: hi vivi! you don't have to say anything about that if you don't want to! 

@e.forrest: elle!!!!!! 

@legally.elle: emmett!!!!!!!

@vivi.k: i should say something, just give me a minute 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 14- seasons of love ~ rent


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay i am backkkk

**J E E P**

@whizzerrrrrr: right which one of you snitches told 

@coco._.: .........................not me 

@tree.aronowitz: also,,,,, i dont like you, but you arent the ONLY cause of me and marvin breaking up :) 

@whizzerrrrrr: so i am one of the causes? 

@tree.aronowitz: i mean you did sleep with him

@whizzerrrrrr: lmao oh yeah 

@coco._.: stan an icon 

@whizzerrrrrr: anyways, which bitch is the snitch 

@coco._.: that rhymes :00000

@whizzerrrrrr: i think it was charlotte 

@coco._.: dont you dare be mean to her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@charlotte.dubois: whomst has summoned the ancient one 

@whizzerrrrrr: me. did you tell miss weiners about my gru kink >:( 

@coco._.: MISS WEINERS MY GOD 

@whizzerrrrrr: thats her name :) 

@charlotte.dubois: i promise it wasnt me. im not THAT bad, whiz 

@whizzerrrrrr: hhhhm ok. trina????

@tree.aronowitz: nope <3

@linguine: Trina and Gretchen used to hack into teacher's emails in 8th grade. 

@tree.aronowitz: whatre you trying to say, marvin? 

@linguine: Nothing Trina, Jesus you're so sensitive. What I was saying is that Gretchen knows how to hack, so she could have seen our private conversations. 

@tree.aronowitz: oh. 

@tree.aronowitz: i forgot we used to do that

@whizzerrrrrr: dEar mR pHillPS yOU ArE a disGustING liTTle mAN

@tree.aronowitz: stopppppppppppppppppppppppppp it's not funny 

@whizzerrrrrr: i think it is lmao 

@tree.aronowitz: 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔

@mynameismendel: dont be sad, trinaaaaaaaaaaaa

@whizzerrrrrr: SIMP AWAKENING 

@mynameismendel: y so rude 

@tree.aronowitz: przysięgam, jeśli mówisz gówno w ten sposób, aby mój chłopak ponownie, odetnie mi głowę i posłużę jej marvin 

@linguine: I'm sure Whizzer's head would taste lovely. 

@tree.aronowitz: NO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 15- shine like the sun ~ 9 to 5


	17. vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry for disappearing. shit happened. 
> 
> anyways i'd like to think im back now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babey timeskip (around a month) to take our story to the summer holidays

**J E E P**

@linguine: Can I propose an idea?

@whizzerrrrrr: calm down there, shakespeare

@tree.aronowitz: sure 

@charlotte.dubois: cAn i ProPoSE aN IDEa 

@linguine: Fuck off, Charlotte. 

@charlotte.dubois: hey you didnt tell whizzer to fuck off >:( 

@tree.aronowitz: marvin thats favouritism 

@linguine: Anyway, how about we go on a vacation? 

@tree.aronowitz: sure, i wanna get away from my parents 

@coco._.: CAN WE GO TO ARGENTINA 

@whizzerrrrrr: don't cry for me argeNTINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

@tree.aronowitz: we cannot afford argentina, dee

@coco._.: :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

@linguine: I was thinking more a roadtrip. 

@charlotte.dubois: hell fuckin yeah!!!! i'm in!!!!!

@tree.aronowitz: where to tho? 

@coco._.: what about canada? 

@whizzerrrrrr: YEAH 

@tree.aronowitz: not a bad idea 

@coco._.: canada has MOOSES 

@tree.aronowitz: so does minnesota? 

@coco._.: hushhh babey tree 

@tree.aronowitz: anyways, canada?? i thought we could go somewhere warmer like texas

@linguine: No. 

@tree.aronowitz: okie 

@coco._.: is it agreed then? canada????

@whizzerrrrrr: yeah!!!!! my mom says she'll get snacks

@charlotte.dubois: you'll eat them all before you're out the house, andrew jospeh brown 

@whizzerrrrrr: RUDE 

@whizzerrrrrr: i prolly will tho 

@tree.aronowitz: i know my parents'll say no, so can i come stay at yours dee? for like a week then we'll go? 

@coco._.: of course babey tree

@tree.aronowitz: love uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

@coco._.: love u moreeeeeeeeeeee

@linguine: Ladies. We have a vacation to plan. 

@charlotte.dubois: im in!! also, coco, im comin over, we'll make it a GIRLS NIGHT. boys have cooTIES 

@whizzerrrrrr: i do not! 

@charlotte.dubois: do to!

@whizzerrrrrr: i use too much hairspray for that lmao. 

@coco._.: is mendel coming? 

@linguine: Hopefully not. 

@tree.aronowitz: dont you dare be mean to him! he's so much nicer than you ever were. 

@linguine: I was making a joke, Trina Shoshana. 

@tree.aronowitz: leave my middle name out of this, Marvin Alexander

@whizzerrrrrr: ur names rhyme, trina :0000000

@tree.aronowitz: what? 

@tree.aronowitz: anyways i'll summon mendel 

@tree.aronowitz: MENDEL BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

@tree.aronowitz: please come onlineeeeeee 

@mynameismendel: whats up honey

@whizzerrrrrr: it worked omigod. are the straights okay? 

@tree.aronowitz: are you coming on our canadian roadtrip? 

@mynameismendel: as long as youre there :D 

@tree.aronowitz: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 💕💕💕💕

@linguine: Okay that's settled then. More details to be decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 16- woman~ the pirate queen


	18. Vacation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who had her first panic attack since october today 
> 
> also i just love writing the lesbians and trina's friendship

**J E E P**

@charlotte.dubois: okay y'all meeting at mine in 4 hours still? 

@tree.aronowitz: char!! get to sleep! it's three am!!

@charlotte.dubois: you're up,,,,???.,, 

@tree.aronowitz: thats different. dee's snoring rlly loudly and i cant get back to sleep. 

@charlotte.dubois: god i feel your pain. you're just lying there then she's like thHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhHHN 

@tree.aronowitz: ✌😔✌

@tree.aronowitz: honestly tho char,, get to sleep 

@charlotte.dubois: i'll try my best, night trina. 

@tree.aronowitz: sweet dreams girlie 

**6:03 AM**

@linguine: On my way now. 

@charlotte.dubois: you're like gonna be an hour early you little shit

@charlotte.dubois: im not even fuckin out my bed 

@linguine: Okay. 

@charlotte.dubois: okay what?????

@charlotte.dubois: marv?????? 

@linguine: Your dad just let me in. I'm coming up the stairs. 

@charlotte.dubois: that's,,,, really threatening,,,, my god

@linguine: Outside the door. 

@linguine: In your room. 

@charlotte.dubois: ik dumbass, you're right in front of me 

@coco._.: mornin

@coco._.: do i really snore that loudly, ladies, huh? 

@charlotte.dubois: .......yeah 

@coco._.: hhhhh :( 

@charlotte.dubois: when are you two coming? marvin keeps touching my stuff 

@linguine: I'm right here, Charlotte. 

@charlotte.dubois: put my goddamn chemistry homework down then 

@coco._.: we're coming soon but tree's still sleeping and she looks so calm i dont wanna wake her 

@charlotte.dubois: awwwwwwwww okay, just remember she gets nervous if you don't wake her up in time 

@coco._.: yh i will in like two seconds 

@linguine: Girls confuse me. 

@coco._.: it's cause u have no heart!!!!

@linguine: Thanks, Cordelia. 

@coco._.: wh'd'yo' text like ur forty? 

@linguine: I don't. I just like upholding grammar rules. 

@coco._.: okay boomer 

@whizzerrrrrr: Cordelia Louise Thompson, what in the ever loving fuck is wh'd'yo'

@coco._.: lol hey whiz 

@coco._.: it's the contraction of why do you 

@whizzerrrrrr: well it shouldnt fuckin exist 

@tree.aronowitz: morning!!!!! me & dee are heading over now!

@linguine: Oh no. I was enjoying the peace. 

@tree.aronowitz: fuck off. im not gonna deal with your bullshit. if you say things like that i'll tell the teachers you hit me, okay? 

@coco._.: YASSSSS TREE 

@linguine: Sorry, Trina. You just don't get my sense of humour, obviously. 

@whizzerrrrrr: alright u snobby twat, get over yrself or i won't suck ur dick. 

@linguine: Okay, Whizzer. Will do. I'm really sorry, Trina, that was mean. 

@tree.aronowitz: apology accepted, sweetheart 

@coco._.: hh i wouldnt have accepted his fake ass apology 

@tree.aronowitz: anyways, we're outside!!!! and can we pretty please not argue on vacation 

@charlotte.dubois: whizzer, don't 

@whizzerrrrrr: i wasnt gonna 😤😤😡😡😠😠🙄🙄😒😒😑😑👿👿😾😾🖕🖕

@mynameismendel: morning! 

@charlotte.dubois: mendel weisenbachfeld! get your ass over here, you're already late! 

@mynameismendel: damn i forgot 

@mynameismendel: omw 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 17- when he sees me~ waitress


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiii! remember to drink! (not alcohol) 
> 
> also completely forgot about my other fandoms lmao 
> 
> do americans have dairylea dunkers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm own a full membership to the judy aronowitz/bernly worship group

**fuck i don't know what to call this**

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: hiiii! can we maybe a have a curse-free groupname 💙

@violet.newstead: sure!!!!!!!!

@texan.bitch: 1) S I M P 

2) you don't have to ask bb

**@violet.newstead has changed the group name to: judy aronowitz worship group**

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: i love you all 💕💕💕💕

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: wait i dont worship myself, im jewish💚💚

@violet.newstead: well me & doralee certainly do 

**head bitch violetta**

@texan.bitch: ask her out already u useless lesbian 

@violet.newstead: i will soon,,,,, im just scared... can u ask her what she would say if i did 

@texan.bitch: honey that'd be so obvious but sure thing bb 

@violet.newstead: did you just call me honey and baby in the same sentence 

@texan.bitch: .....yes 

@texan.bitch: right off to do your bidding darling violetta 

@violet.newstead: stop calling me violetta, dairylea dunkers 

@texan.bitch: okay, lady viola 

**the light of my life**

@texan.bitch: if,,,, hypothetically,,,,, maybe,,, in an alternate universe,,, violet asked u out,,,, what would u say 😳😳😳

@judyyy.aronowitzzz:😳😳😳😳

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: ..............................yes 💓

@texan.bitch: ask her out then,,,? 

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: can you do it for me? 💖💖

@texan.bitch: sure 

**judy aronowitz worship group**

@texan.bitch: okay,,, violet? will you go out with judy? 

@violet.newstead: yh

@judyyy.aronowitzzz: aw yay!💗💗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 18- anything goes~ anything goes (sjb's reno)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've come to terms with the fact i'm having an anxiety relapse,, so i'm writing this to distract myself :)

**J E E P**

@tree.aronowitz: where are you guys 

@tree.aronowitz: guys???

@tree.aronowitz: i think i'm lost 

@tree.aronowitz: guys please 

@tree.aronowitz: guys im in the forest and there's a rustling noise and i

@tree.aronowitz: where are you 

@tree.aronowitz: please help 

@tree.aronowitz: im so scared

@linguine: Trina, I can see you. 

@tree.aronowitz: where are you then please tell me

@linguine: I am literally two feet away from you. 

@tree.aronowitz: oh 

@coco._.: marvin this is all your fault :)

@linguine: How? I'm the one that found your dumbass friend. 

@coco._.: if u hadnt told her she looked stupid with glasses, then she wouldnt have started crying and took them off and dropped them on the road, then charlotte's dad wouldnt have ran them over with his Toyota Prius. if that hadnt happened, she would wear her fukn glasses and be able to see. see, your fault 

@whizzerrrrrr: w h a t 

@tree.aronowitz: guys please come soon marvin wont let me hug him and i need a fuckin hug 

@mynameismendel: omw sweetheart 

@tree.aronowitz: awww babey i love u 

@mynameismendel: i love u moreeeeeeee

@tree.aronowitz: nooooo i love u more

@linguine: Get a room. 

@charlotte.dubois: you're on thin fucking ice, marvin. say one more thing and i'll come over there and you'll wish your poor mother hadn't had the misfortune of giving birth to you. 

@coco._.: YASSSSS LOVE SLAY 

@tree.aronowitz: thanks, char, ily <3

@charlotte.dubois: ilyt 

@linguine: Can we stop loving please. 

@coco._.: bruh 

@tree.aronowitz: może ktoś mu powiedzieć jak głupie to brzmi

@linguine: Stop using Ukrainian to hide from me, Trina. 

@tree.aronowitz:.......that's polish 

@mynameismendel: OOOOO NOT SO SMART NOW MR GRINCH 

@coco._.: did you just call him mr grinch 

@mynameismendel: yh, and? 

@coco._.: lmao nothing

@tree.aronowitz: anyways, we should get back in the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 19- journey to the past~anastasia


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm watching a wicked boot with sjb and sebastian arcelus aand it is gorgeous 
> 
> also i loved writing this entire chapter it's so soft and theyre all so in love with each other and that's all i want from life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im aware i rely on other languages for humour too much, leave me and my absurd sense of humour alone

**@legally.elle changed the groupname: 🚐**

@vivi.k: why is the gc name a minibus? 

@legally.elle: it's cute! just like you!

@vivi.k: oh 

@vivi.k: idk what to say to that 

@the.next.president: i agree with elle 

@vivi.k: do you? it's a shame i hate you :) 

@delta._.nus: oh snap 

**@the.next.president has left the chat**

@vivi.k: finally 

@legally.elle: thank goodness he's gone 

@e.forrest: hiii elle!!!

@legally.elle: emmett!!! hii! 

@vivi.k: 😑

@legally.elle: aww vivi don't get jealous. 

@vivi.k: i am not jealous 

@legally.elle: whatever you say love

@legally.elle: wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

@legally.elle: it's vivi's birthday on saturday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@vivi.k: i was hoping you'd forgotten 

@legally.elle: vivienne adelaide kensington, learn some self-love babey 

@vivi.k: was my middle name really necessary 

@legally.elle: yes! i think it's cute 

@vivi.k: i dont lmao 

@legally.elle: i gathered 

@legally.elle: anyways im gonna throw a party for you! dw, just us 

@vivi.k: just who? 

@legally.elle: just me, you, emmett, paulette, serena, margot & pilar 

@vivi.k: can i bring nachos

@legally.elle: sure!!!!!!! i'm gonna bake you a cake! your favourite, strawberry! 

@vivi.k: you really don't have to do that 

@legally.elle: dw about it! i want to 

@e.forrest: sweetie can i help? can i make tiramisu?

@legally.elle: sure!!! i'm sure it'll taste gorgeous!

@e.forrest: youre too sweet,,, i love you so much

@legally.elle: no youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu you're literally perfect

@e.forrest: definitely you 😌😍

@vivi.k: je pense que c’est vous deux

@legally.elle: aw vivi, youre flawless too 

@vivi.k: wait you werent supposed to understand that 

@legally.elle: translate sites, darling 

@vivi.k: bruh 

@legally.elle: now i'm going to get some sleep and you should too, honeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 20- the thrill of first love~ falsettos


	22. Evie's re-appearance vent chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am back and ready to bitch 
> 
> hahah me? projecting all my emotions onto poor trina? never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TW i do talk about mental health!!! 
> 
> dont worry the next chapter will be happier i just needed to get this out

**J E E P**

@tree.aronowitz: anyone up? 

@linguine: No. Why?

@tree.aronowitz: i need a distraction 

@coco._.: why'd'you say no when u obviously r u illiterate fuck 

@linguine: You, Cordelia, cannot call me illiterate. 

@coco._.: what's that supposed to imply bitch 

@charlotte.dubois: ANYWAYS, back to trina, whats up love? 

@tree.aronowitz: it's just getting too much. i'm just a bit overwhelmed 

@tree.aronowitz: sorry for burdening y'all with this 

@coco._.: tree, you aren't a burden promise. 

@mynameismendel: it's good to vent, healthy. 

@tree.aronowitz: my parents are just really stressing me out

@tree.aronowitz: like, my anxiety has spiked again and i'm having panic attacks over the smallest shit 

@tree.aronowitz: i tried to tell my mom but she just told me not to hype myself up 

@tree.aronowitz: then i started crying and she just yelled at me 😔✌

@mynameismendel: that's shit, i'm sorry. 

@charlotte.dubois: want to come over? you can stay if you want 

@tree.aronowitz: can i? i'd love to. 

@charlotte.dubois: of course girl, i'm here to help 

@tree.aronowitz: i love you. i'm just grabbing some of my stuff now. 

@tree.aronowitz: i'm walking over now 

@coco._.: me too. char i'm coming for u 

@charlotte.dubois: dee you ominous bitch 

@tree.aronowitz: char i'm outside 

@tree.aronowitz: i forgot my key 

@charlotte.dubois: coming love 

@tree.aronowitz: your neighbour is looking at me funny 👁👁

@charlotte.dubois: lauren mayfield looks at everyone funny don't worry 

@whizzerrrrrr: so you're just gonna wreck poor miss mayfield like that huh 

@linguine: WHIZZER!!!

@whizzerrrrrr: rip lauren 

@whizzerrrrrr: oh hi marv 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 21- vanilla ice cream ~ she loves me


	23. meaty popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more mean girls!! 
> 
> also this is a psa i hate group projects

**best friends <333**

@jewishprincessjesus: are we doing that project together xo 

@karen: w pt 

@ca_dyyy: translation: what project 

@jewishprincessjesus: the one on friendship xo 

@jewishprincessjesus: she said we had to be in groups of four xo 

@karen: k 

@ca_dyyy: i'd love to, have we asked regina? 

@jewishprincessjesus: no not yet xo 

@prettiest.poison: asked me what? 

@jewishprincessjesus: are we doing the friendship project together xo

@prettiest.ppoison: i mean i suppose we have to.

@prettiest.poison: Cady. You do the poster. Karen and i will speak.

@jewishprincessjesus: what about me xo

@prettiest.poison: wait you're in it too?

@prettiest.poison: you can provide your bedroom for us to do it in 💗

@jewishprincessjesus: oh okay xo 

@prettiest.poison: well i'm heading over now 

@karen: u ct rn, i wt t fk h 

@prettiest.poison: what 

@jewishprincessjesus: KAREN SHUT UP XO 

@jewishprincessjesus: what karen means is she's already here xo 

@prettiest.poison: okay i'm bringing lettuce 

@ca_dyyy: im heading over now

@ca_dyyy: why lettuce? 

@prettiest.poison: for a snack, duh. 

@ca_dyyy: okay then 

@jewishprincessjesus: ive got popcorn up here? 

@prettiest.poison: i cant eat popcorn. im on a no meat diet 

@ca_dyyy: POPCORN HAS MEAT??? 

@jewishprincessjesus: WAIT WHAT 

@jewishprincessjesus: is it kosher????

@ca_dyyy: i googled it, popcorn doesnt have meat in it dw 

@prettiest.poison: oh okay. 

@prettiest.poison: anyways im here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 22- history of wrong guys~ kinky boots

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe!!!


End file.
